


Now You See Me...

by airspaniel



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Names, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A daring rescue and a disappearing act, and some musings about these kids today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You See Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://yumemiru-kikai.livejournal.com/17059.html).

"Not that I'm not grateful, whoever you are, but you didn't have to do that. I'm quite capable of dealing with a little skirmish in an alley, thank you very much."

The kid (he couldn't have been more than eighteen or nineteen) snorted indignantly. "Oh, hey, _you're welcome._ It's not like there weren't five angry men back there screaming for your blood or anything. What the hell did you _do_ to them?" The pair of them were still panting slightly, flushed and exerted from running.

Adam didn't answer, only smiled, and the cryptic air about it could've put the Mona Lisa to shame. "I can manage. But you... You could have been gravely injured." He lowered his voice conspiratorially, leaning in to murmur in the kid's ear. "You always rush headlong into danger to save strange men?"

The kid flushed, bright pink creeping up his neck all the way to the tips of his big ears. "Yeah, well... when I don't want people to see me, they don't. Easy as that."

"Oh really?" Adam laughed, and the kid turned even redder.

" _Yeah._ " he spat defensively. "How else d'ya think I got you out of there?"

The teasing tone dropped out of Adam's voice. "So show me."

A determined look passed over the kid's crimson face, and then he was gone. Just... gone. Adam held his breath. He'd never seen anything like it, and he had seen a great many things.

An invisible hand closed around his wrist, and the kid was back, just as clear and present as he had been a moment ago, face lit up in a cocky grin. "See what I mean?"

"Yes," Adam grinned right back. "Or more correctly, no. A regular Claude Rains, you are."

The kid looked confused. "Who?"

Adam exhaled; a long-suffering sigh. "You'd think the thirties were a million years ago, for all you kids today know about it."

Before the kid could make the smart remark he was halfway to spitting out, Adam cut him off. " _The Invisible Man._ It's a film. Ask your gran about it."

And before the kid could get _that_ smart remark out, Adam's lips were covering his, smothering his sarcasm with a scorching kiss. He hardly had time to respond before Adam pulled away, leaving him flustered and turned-on and blushing so hard that it hurt. No one had _ever_ kissed him like that.

Kissed him, period, but nobody needed to know that.

Adam just smirked and pulled the collar of his coat up, rolling his shoulders back as the heavy wool fell into place. "Thanks for the assistance," he said, patting the kid's arm dismissively. "I'm sure I'll see you around."

He was halfway down the narrow alley when he called over his shoulder, "Or no, I don't suppose I will. Nice meeting you, Claude."

The kid stood like a statue, watching him go. When he was out of sight, he raised a shaking hand to his lips, trying to recapture the feeling of that strange man's mouth on his own.

 _Claude Rains,_ he thought. _Kind of suits me, really..._


End file.
